the truth revealed
by jusnab23
Summary: Stella and sky leave california because of a deal with the boys and king. What will happen when they all meet face to face again? Will stella hate sky for not telling her anything? What will brandon think of stella when he finds out shes back?
1. chapter 1

**Authors note: first story I've written. There might be spelling and grammar mistakes but yh, hope you guys like it! x**

 ***swearing included***

Stella's POV

"4 yrs without the girls. I've missed them so much, they probably won't even recognise me" I walked towards the car carrying my luggage with a happy yet sad frown.

Sky's POV:

"The time the boys needed me, I left thinking nothings gonna happen. I wish she doesn't get hurt.."

43 hrs past, Stella and sky reached in **California***

No POV:

"I'm so excited! Sky are you?" I said with a happy face. "yh, I cant wait to meet the cute girls" he said that so confidently, I know he likes bloom still. We drove to our old house thinking it's still there. It was a 1 hour drive from the airport, it took forever but we were here at our old house finally!

"Wow, I cant believe it's still here" I ran upstairs to check my room to see if everything was in the same order and it was. "Im gonna go check my room" he said with a nervous voice. I sat down and got a weird message saying there's a party a few blocks away. "Sky, there's a party a few blocks away. Wanna go?" "Yh we might aswell"

Stella's POV:

"Hmm what colour should I wear, red or orange?" I went to sky's room to ask but before I could he had no clothes on, I quickly turned around and said "SKY PUT YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES ON!" He turned around and wore his joggers and shirt, "why did you even come to my room?" "I wanted to ask what colour should I wear, red or blue" "red, now bye" he pushed me out of his room and locked the door.

At the party:

I was wearing a red short dress with black high boots, Sky was wearing a black shirt with trousers. We separated ways, he went to the girls and I went to the balcony. I reached the balcony and was on my phone reading through messages when a guy touched my back. I turned around to see a man, NOT a teenager. He looked like a 50yr old. "Omg who the fuck are you, get away from me" he pushed me towards the wall but before he could touch me again someone punched his face and tackled him to the floor. The man ran away and the guy who saved me left.. I wonder who it was.

Sky's POV:

it's them, we have to go. They can't know we're back. I run to the balcony to get Stella, "we have to go home Stella" I grab her arm and run to the car. "Why are we going home for" I had to make an excuse "I'm sleepy" "sleepy. You. Those words were never in a sentance before" she bursted out laughing and then asked "but seriously tell me why" before I could speak again we parked up at home. I told her to go to sleep and to not speak about the party.

No POV:

"Just go sleep Stella" I went upstairs locking the doors. "Fine you won't tell me"

 **Author: around 500 words, wow. Hope you guys like this! Review and ask me questions if you want x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I was told I am too rushed with the events so I am going to write slower and hopefully we can get 1k words!**

yawn* "last night was crazy, but cool." I walked to sky's room to see he wasn't there. "Sky, SKY" he wasn't calling back. I looked everywhere in the house but he wasn't there. I looked outside and saw he was talking to 2 built men, they were pretty hot.

"I'm going now, make sure she's safe" I heard sky say that is a faint voice. Before I could open the door to him 2 strong men stopped me. "You can't leave." I felt weak and decided to just watch tv, they were watching me like a hawk. I felt sleepy but I was still watching tv..

I heard a knock and I went to get the door when I saw a big man with way too many pockets. I couldn't get a glimpse of his face because of the guards. _*thinks* why are there guards here in the first place._ I went forward but then h-he had a gun. I whispered to one of the guards and they took action and told me to go to my room. As I ran to my room I heard a gunshot _boom_ I heard something coming from downstairs, it was coming towards my room. _Gunshots fired._ "STELLA WAKE UP" I woke up on the floor shaking, "w-what happened" "you were shaking a lot and I think you had a bad dream.." I sat on the chair and stretched, "why did I have that dream, who was that guy?"

"Anyways where's my brother?" "He's gone to the um gas station" one of the guards said, he sounded like he was lying. Sky pulled up his is misty grey Range Rover and came in the house. "Hey stell" "hey, where'd you go" "I went to the gas station" I asked sky if we should sign up for our old school, he was really hesitant but in the end he decided we should.

Me and sky signed up for our old college, hopefully we are gonna see the girls and boys again. We drove to the school and I saw the girls, they looked the same just hotter. I ran up to all of them and gave bloom a tight hug. "What? Who's this?" "It's me Stella" I heard aisha, musa, flora and tecna say "Stella.." "yes girls, I'm back!" They all seem shocked but then ran up to hug me. Flora decided we should have a sleepover and I agreed, I haven't seen the girls in ages what can I say.

I went home after school and was eating pizza, the sleepover started at 8pm so I had enough time to get ready. "Sky I'm going to a sleepover with the girls today" "okay, make sure you do nothing stupid"

Sky's POV:

I went downstairs to go to the guards, "ew Stella why are you eating cold pizza" "I want to" Stella is so crazy. Anyways the guards. I open the door and close it behind me, "gaurds you need to accompany Stella today, she's going to a sleepover" "okay sir, will you be okay?" I tell them yes.

I decided to wear a Nike tank top with my Nike shorts. It looked super cute. I braided my hair, not too tight and not too loose. I went downstairs and packed a few things like food. _I love food don't mind me._ Sky took me to floras house, I had a weird feeling someone was looking at me so I just shook it off. "We're here" I got out of the car and looked at floras massive house. "Wow I'm speechless." "I'll go home now, bye stell have fun" "bye sky"

I went in the house and it was so cool, there was a huge fountain infront of me. "Wow!" I heard the girls say behind me. We all ran to the sitting room and sat on the floor.

"Omg omg let me be the first to say you all look gorgeous!" Shouted out by musa, " awwwww thanks musaa" we all were playing games, we were playing twister. "Right hand on yellow, done" okay musa your turn, "left foot on yellow" musa put her foot on yellow and fell on top of me. We all bursted out laughing and could not stop! I got a call from "no caller id" so I decided not to pick it up.

We went into the kitchen to get some food, "I am so hungry, all I ate was cold pizza" "well your in luck, I ordered Chinese" we all started jumping up and down like maniacs, we were the craziest kids ever. Hours past with the girls, it is such a fun night. We wanted to play one last game before we sleep. "Truth or dare!" "Yessss" we all loved truth or dare so we decided we should play it! Flora spun the bottle and it landed on musa, "truth or dare musa" flora said, "dare" "I dare you to run outside in the cold" "that's easy" "with a bikini" finished flora. "Ooooooo" we all said. "I'll do it" musa got up and took her shirt and shorts off and started to run around outside, we closed the doors because we didn't wanna get cold. "Guys I'm freezing, I'm coming in" we let musa in and decided to play again, this time the bottle landed on me. "Truth or dare Stella" musa said, "dare" "okay I dare you to kiss the first person who comes through the door" we all waited for someone to come through the door.

 _Ding dong_

We went to check who was there and it was the boys, I could recognise them all becuase they didn't change at all. "Remember your dare" I realised about the dare, Brandon was the first person to come through the door so I kissed him. "Woah woah easy tiger, I just walked in and you start kissing me." "Sorry it was a dare" "it's fine chica" I didn't know what 'chica' meant so I juss played along, "cool chica" the girls started laughing and fell on the floor. "Okay I'm hella confused"

Brandon asked what my name was but before I could respond we were playing another round of truth or dare. "I'll go" nabu said, he pointed at Aisha hoping to get her. It landed on musa, "truth or dare" "dare" "kiss the person next to you" riven looked at musa because he was next to her, he liked musa he just didn't show it. "Ugh really, do I have to kiss him" she leaned it for a kiss and ended it. "Ew" musa and riven say at the same time.

After a while sky called up, "hey sky" "hey stell, when are you coming back" I told him tommorow morning. Brandon and the boys had shocked faces and couldn't believe it "YOUR STELLA" they all said at the same time. "yes..."

 **Authors note: alright I reached 1k wordss! So many people are saying my events happen way to quick and hopefully in the next chapter I'll make it slower. Review what you thought about this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

The boys were so focused on me I don't even think they knew they were staring, "why are you guys just staring at me like weirdos?" "Oh sorry" they all said so nervously. "Anywaysss, let's get some sleep" "nah, I'm not sleepy" Brandon said. "I rather spend some time with my chica" "ew, ew, ew, ew and did I forget to say EW" "what's so ew about it, we used to sleep on the same bed and you used to like it" he said with a smirk, "that was the past Brandon, but now, you won't be able to control your hormones with me"

 _Everyone started to laugh_

The girls decided to get some sleep aswell as the boys, but I wasn't sleepy at all.

It was 4am and I was still awake, I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. "Who's there?" I said with a trembled voice, "omg I'm actually gonna shit myself right now" I was freaking out, "boo" I saw a figure on top of me, built up, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes. "Chica" he said with his husky voice "ergh brandon, get off" a part of me wanted him off but then a part of me didn't want him off.

"Remember when this happened before?" "yep.." I said with a slight frown.

"Let's get some rest and then we can go to the beach with everyone" we both went upstairs and went to our rooms. I could see he was staring at my ass while I was walking, "cut it out Brandon" "I'm not doing anything." He said with a smirk on his face. I entered the room and tucked myself in.. _good night_

"WAKE UP STELLA SOLARIA!" I could hear musa screaming her head off. In a distance I heard "wake up Brandon shields" I got up and went to the bathroom, I washed my face and brushed my teeth. "Hurry up Stella" Brandon yelled. "Wait I'm in the toilet" I quickly finished up and went to my room.

This yellow bikini looks cute, I'm gonna wear this one" I put the bikini on and it looked really pretty. I went downstairs and everyone was staring at me with shocked faces, "woah Stella you look gorge" the girls said to me "aww thank you girls!" "Wow, you look sexy" Brandon said with a wink, "you don't look too bad yourself" he was shirtless and he was wearing shorts.

 _Trainers or flip flops?_

I ended up wearing my trainers but then carried a pair of flip flops when im sun bathing.

Before we left I called sky, "hey sky" hey stell, how are you?" "I'm good sky, I'm going to the beach with the girls and I found the boys too!" "T-the boys, did they say anything about me?" "Nah come to the beach, I think they would love to meet you" "yh sure" I hanged up and we started our journey in the car.

 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone, your gonna miss me when I'm gone, your gonna miss me by my hair, your gonna miss me everywhere, oh, your gonna miss me when I'm gone._

We were singing for the whole ride, as none of us girls could drive we told Brandon to drive us. I sat at the front with him just snapping everything. I took a picture of us both and it came up really good, I couldn't stop staring at it. "What you staring at" he asked with a confused look "nothing" I put it as my wallpaper on my phone.

"We're here" Brandon yelled, "finally." We all jumped out of the car and looked for the others, they were already here and flexing with the girls. "Damn those girls are so pretty" I said to myself "no one is pretty in my eyes when you're here" Brandon continued to say to me.

We went to the sand and picked a shady spot, * _ring ring*_ I picked it up as it was sky, "hey where are you sky" "I can't come.." "oh why" "I'm ill" "oh hope you get better soon sky.." he then cut the line.

"You okay?" A tall guy with blue eyes and dark blond hair came up to me "yh I'm fine" I said with a low voice. I looked up at him and he was wow, "my names jay" "my names stella" "oh wow, pretty name for a pretty girl" he said with a wink. "haha, your pretty nice" I said with a smile, "thanks, I got to go, my girlfriend is calling me" "yh of course bye"

I sat there on my phone, the girls were with the boys playing football. I saw someone sit next to me, I looked and it was Brandon. "Hey" he said really weirdly, "uhh hi, shouldn't you be playing games with the rest?" "Didnt feel like playing" he didn't sound good. "You okay?" I asked with a smile, "yh, when I'm with you" I smiled and couldn't stop smiling after.

A girl with blue hair up to us "Brandon, who's she" "I don't need to tell you chimera so leave us alone" the name _chimera_ echoed in my ear, I whispered to Brandon "she's the girl who bullied me before" "chimera fucking leave us alone!" Chimera left and we started talking again. "I'm scared Brandon" before I could say another word, he was hugging me "um Brandon" "I'm sorry it's just.. leave it"

"Stella I have to tell you something"

 **Authors note: the next chapter is gonna be madd, make sure you tune in for it! Thank you for reading and make sure you review and tell me any issues in the story if you have any x**


End file.
